Gotham City
Gotham City (renamed Neo Gotham in the 2040's) is the home of Batman. The city is in the state of New Jersey. History A Norwegian mercenary founded Gotham in 1635 (which started out as a small colony) and the British later took it over. During the American Revolutionary War, Gotham City was the site of a major battle. In the 1800's modern day Gotham was built by the architct Cyrus Pinkey under orders from Bruce Wayne's great-great-great grandfather, Judge Solomon Wayne. However, a millennia before Gotham's founding an evil warlock was buried alive beneath what would one day become Gotham. It is believed that the warlock's evil magic seeped into Gotham's soil and that is why the city is one of the most crime infested cities in the world. Local Superheroes *Batman / Bruce Wayne *Robin / Nightwing / Dick Grayson *Batgirl / Oracle / Barbara Gordon *Huntress / Helena Bertinelli *Black Canary / Dinah Lance *Robin / Jason Todd *Spoiler / Stephanie Brown *Red Robin / Tim Drake *Batwoman / Kathy Kane *Batman / Terry McGinnis *Robin / Damian Wayne *Batwing / Lucas Fox *Batgirl / Cassandra Cain *Flamebird / Bette Kane *Orpheus / Gavin King *Green Lantern / Alan Scott *Ragman / Rory Regan *Joshua Wayne *Blue Bird / Harper Row *Simon Dark *Pagan / Marian Mercer *Black Bat / Samuel Braxton *Jonah Hex *Zatanna Zatara Police Officers *James Gordon *Arnold Flass *Renee Montoya *Harvey Bullock *Crispus Allen *Stan Kitch *Clancy O'Hara *Gillian B. Loeb *Peter Pauling *Howard Branden *Peter Grogan *Barbara Gordon *Winston *Jack Forbes *William Kenzie *Becky Mulcahey *Clem Robins *Jim Corrigan *Nicky Lincoln *Jordan Rich *Roger DeCarlo *Timothy Munroe Citizens *Alfred Pennyworth *Leslie Thompkins *Lucius Fox *Thomas Wayne *Martha Wayne *Vicki Vale *Gilda Dent *Duela Dent *Ernst Walker *Peyton Riley *Sarah Essen *James Gordon Jr. *Holly Robinson *Jeremy Samuels *Maria Vargas *Tiffany Masterson *Harold Allnut *Solomon Wayne *Alan Wayne *Shondra Kinsloving *Charles Sionis *Mrs. Sionis *Circe *Mrs. Chilton *Jeremiah Arkham *Lyle Bolton *Aaron Cash *Charlet Rivers *Norman Madison *Julie Madison Politicians Prisons *Arkham Asylum *Blackgate Penitentiary *The Slab Court houses *The Solomon Wayne Courthouse Neighborhoods Companies *Wayne Enterprises *GothCorp *Ace Chemical Plant *Monarch Theater *Iceberg Lounge *Gotham Broadcasting Company *Daggett Industries *Janus Cosmetics *Sionis Industries *Sionis Meat Packing Company *Krank Co. Toys *Krank's Arcade *Gotham City Olympus *Baudelaire *Lunaires *Falcone Shipping *Falcone Warehousing and Storage *Sal Maroni's Italian Restaurant *Maroni Moving and Storage *Masterson Industries *Moxon Blimp Co. *Leslie Thompkins Medical Clinic *W. White Financial *Shreck's Department *Lacey's Department Store *Stacked Deck *Soder Cola *Zesti Cola *AmerTek *Blaze Comics *Quilts Laundromat *Cale-Anderson Pharmaceutical *Roland & Marks Pharmacy *Dr. Milo's Cocktails *Tockman's Antiques *Strange Minds *Hat Shop *Gentlemen's Hats & Accessories *Killinger's Department Stores *The Black Canary *The Black Canary Club *Royal Flush Tobacco *The Royal Flush Gang Poker Room *K.G. Bagels *Tenzil's Sandwiches *Standler's Groceries General Store *The Carpenter *Harold's Repair *Earl Cooper Auto Repair *Osamu Enterprises *Zatanna *Jazzman's Music *Jackanapes *Viviennes *Oblivion Bar *Simon's Pies *Ferris Mall *Otis Flannegan Pest Control *Booster Gold International *Mendo Soap Co. *Tanaga Dojo *Stagg Industries *Deacon Blackfire Shelter for the Homeless *Chubb's Pawn Shop *Winslow's Toy Shop *The Bookworm *Music Meister's *Cheval's *Berretti's Pizza *Riley's Old Irish Pub *Ocean Master Sushi *Red Dragon Restaurant *Stacy's Department Store *Dolman's Department Store *Galaxy Broadcasting System *John Constantine Paranormal Investigator *Queen Industries *Kord Industries *LexCorp :*Cadmus Labs :*Koul-Brau :*Big Belly Burger :*Hell's Gate Disposal Services :*Ralli's Family Restaurant :*Advanced Research Laboratories :*Secur-Corp Armored Car Service :*North American Robotics Local television programming, plays & radio shows *The Terror *Impossible. . . But True! *Love that Baby *The Vicki Vale Show Criminals Notes *Three out of the six islands that make up Gotham City are named :*Miagani Island :*Bleake Island :*Founders Island Category:Cities Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:A-Z Category:Key Locations